Všechno jednou končí
by Czechia
Summary: Ztratit své které miluješ... To bolí... SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, SoulSilverShipping, WildSideShipping, CommonerShipping, AgencyShipping a trochu HaughyShipping, MangaQuestShipping a FranticShipping.


Všichni Dexholdeři bydleli v Kantu. Byli tam kvůli svým seniorům, aby se naučili nové a nové věci. Jenomže to nebylo jako dřív. Ruby, Pearl, Emerald a Crystal zemřeli v nemocnici. Sapphire brečela 6 týdnů. Měla červené oči, bledou tvář a neměla vlasy jako dřív. Měla je rovné. Holky se jí snažily pomoct.

Red, Green, Silver a Diamond jenom nečině přihlíželi. Diamond by ji rozveselil, ale nebyl tu Pearl. Bez něho neměl chuť k ničemu. Red, Green a Silver nevěděli, co mají dělat. Silver ji někdy navštěvoval a koukal se, jak na tom je. Zkoušel s ní promluvit, ale ona mu neodpovídala.

Holky jí dávaly jídla, která měla ráda, ale ona je nejedla. Blue se snažila ji učesat, protože nerada viděla její vlasy takhle dole. Yellow, Platinum a White se ji snažily rozveselit. Nevyšlo to. Platinum věděla, jak se cítí. Ztratila svého nejlepšího přítele a svoji lásku Pearla. Ještě k tomu byli na tom všichni fyzicky špatně. Gold byl v kómatu.

Black řval ze střechy, co ho napadlo, aby si ulevil svoji bolest. Strašně byl naštvaný, že ostatní umřeli. Jednou Platinum přišla za Sapphire. Sedla si vedle ní a obejmula ji.

„Vím, jak se cítíš….. Snažíme se ti pomoct Sapphire…. Vím, že Ruby byl tvoje jediná láska….. Ale nemůžeš být takhle věčně….. Můžeš najít někoho, koho budeš milovat jako Rubyho…."

„…." Sapphire neodpověděla. Platinum vstala a chystala se odejít.

„R-Ruby by jsi to takle nepřál…. Jdu s tebou P-Platinum….." řekla Sapphire. Platinum přikývla a usmála se na ni. Potom přišly Blue a Yellow. Obě dvě řekli Sapphire ' _Ahoj'_ a ona je také pozdravila. Platinum došla pro hřeben a začala jí česat vlasy. Potom ji udělala culík který, zavázala červeno bílou mašlí. Yellow jí potom podala červené tílko s černým tílkem, černé elasťáky a bílé šortky (ORAS oblečení).

„T-toto máš od Normanovi ženy.." jí zalhala Yellow. Nechtěla jí říct, že je to od Rubyho.

„Sissi Boy…" a usmála se. Yellow, Blue a Platinum se na ni koukli. Potom se oblékla.

„Půjdeme jíst? Mám strašný hlad." řekla Yellow.

„Půjdeme do bufetu!" řekla Platinum.

„Já jsem myslela, že hamburgery nejíš." řekla Blue.

„No.. U mě doma mi to nedávali."

„Hm… Mám strašný hla-" řekla Sapphire. Yellow a Blue do ní strčily, protože měli také hlad. Běžěli hnedka do bufetu. Platinum šla za nima se Sapphire. Uplynul týden a Sapphire se chovala jako za starých časů. Skákala po liánech a trénovala se s vím Blazikenem. Red ji pozoroval. Koukal se jak se jeho junioři ztrácí. Sapphire ztratila Rubyho a Emeralda. Měla největší ztrátu.

Každý den navštěvovala Golda v nemocnici. Někdy s ní chodil i Red. Hodně se sbližovala se svými seniori i juniori. Nejblíže však byla u svého seniora, který byl v kómatu. Zjistila, že miloval Crystal. Jednou šli Red, Green a Sapphire za Goldem. Sapphire si sedla vedle něho. Přinesla mu kytku. Green a Red se koukali.

„Mohu mluvit s Redem a Greenem?" zeptal se doktor. Oba dva přikývli.

„Soukromě." tak odešli z místnosti.

„Promiňte mi, ale váš přítel to nepřežije. Musíme ho nechat jít."

„To ani náhodou! Nechci, aby další umřel! Jsme jako rodina! On nesmí zemřít!" řekl Red.

„Souhlasím." přikývl Green. Sapphire to slyšela. Cenila si toho, že s doktorem nesouhlasili. Chytla ruku svého seniora.

„Prosím…. Neumírej…" řekla se sklopenou hlavou. Slyšela, jak se mu zvětšoval puls.

„My tě potřebujeme seniore….. Nechci, abys umřel….. Nikdo to nechce…." řekla se slzama padajícíma po její tváři. Potom se rozzářilo slunce v pokoji. Cítila jako by se něco hnulo v její ruce. Koukla se nahoru a uviděla zlaté oči.

„Já… Já nikam nepůjdu.." řekl Gold. Sapphire se usmála na něj a on na ni. Ale oba byli smutní.

„T-ty víš o Rubym, Emeraldovi, Pearlovi a C-Crystal…" se zeptala Sapphire. Gold smutně přikývl. Potom se obejmuli. Oba dva se červenali. Gold začínal mít radši Sapphire a doufal, že cítí to samé co on. Za chvilku přišel Red a Greenem. Red prolomil ticho.

„Jak se to stalo..? Gold.. Žije… To je úžasný!"

„To je dobře že žiješ." řekl Green „Vítej zpátky perverte." řekl znovu. Gold mezitím dával Sapphire její vlasy tak jak je měla.

„Jsem rád, že žiju…" řekl Gold.

„To si žádá o oslavu!" žařval Red.

„Myslím, že oslava teď nebude. Musíme počkat až propustí Golda a Diamonda z nemocnice. Diamond si přeci včera zlomil ruku." řekl Green. Ostatní byli smutni, že oslava nebude, ale byli překvapení, že Green souhlasil s oslavou. O měsíc a půl později se ráno Sapphire a Platinum procházely po chodbě. Povídaly si o nějakých věcech.

Po chvilce se obě dvě koukly z okna. Uviděly Golda a Diamonda jak jdou k domu. Hnedka se zveselily a běžely rychle ke dveřím. Otevřely dveře a utíkaly k nim. Platinum Diamonda jemně obejmula a dala mu pusu. Sapphire skočila na Golda. On ji chytil a točil ji kolem do kola. Mezitím u nich stáli ostatní. Blue se zachechtala a ušklebila se.

„Co to tu máme…? Nějakou _lásku_ …?" zeptala se Blue. Platinum a Diamond ji ignorovali. Gold si potom uvědomil, že drží Sapphire kolem pasu a Sapphire si uvědomila, že má ruce obmotané kolem Goldovýho krku. Potom oba zrudli a rychle se od sebe odtrhli. Za chvilku šli všichni dovnitř a vešli do obývacího pokoje.

Blue šeptala Greenovi a Silverovi něco. Silver a Green zatřeštili hlavou.

„Mám nápad! Když jsme tady takhle pohromadě tak to mohu říct. Víte, jak jsme byli rozděleni do skupin regionů. Tak se udělají nové. Já, Green, Red a Yellow zůstaneme spolu jako zástupci Kanta. Gold, Sapphire a Silver budou zastupovat Johto a Hoenn. A nakonec Diamond, Platinum, Black a White budou zastupovat Sinnoh a Unovu." řekla nadšeně Blue. Sapphire a Black se na ni tak divně koukali.

„Proč musím být s Goldem a Silverem?" zeptala se Sapphire.

„Jo.. A proč já musím být se Diamodem a Platinum?" zeptal se Black.

„To je snadné má zlatíčka… Sapphire nemá nikoho z Hoennu a Silver a Gold ztratili Crystal. Takže Sapphire nahradí Crystal. A Diamond a Platinum ztratili Pearla takže se spojí s Blackem a White a bude to silná čtyřka tak jako my!" vysvětlila Blue. Jakmile Gold, Black a White slyšeli, co řekla tak vyskočili do vzduchu a po chvilce se začali hádat, že jejich tým je nejsilnější. Silver, Green, Blue, Diamond, Platinum a Yellow se na ně nečině koukali. Věděli, že je nemožné je zastavit, ale Yellow, Platinum a Blue to bylo líto, že se hádali.

Red a Sapphire si stoupli mezi ně, aby je zastavili. Oni je však odstrčili. Sapphire ležela na Redovi. Potom vstali a koukali se na ně naštvaně. Měl toho oba pokrk. Znovu si mezi ně stoupli. Oba dva zakřičeli na ně tak, že jim kvůli tomu málem praskly bubínky. Díky tomu všichni tři ztichli. Potom se Sapphire a Red usmáli a dělali jako by se nic nestalo.

„Proč jste to udě-" řekli ti tři.

„Hele nechte už toho! Nikoho to nebaví, jak se tady hádáte! Jsem překvapený že Sapphire se k vám nepřidala a místo toho mi pomohla! Prostě uděláme to, co řekla Blue a musíme se tomu podřídit! Jí se říct _ne_ nedá!" jim řekl Red. Sapphire na to přikývla. Potom Blue k sobě přitáhla Reda, Greena a Yellow. Silvera strčila ke Sapphire a Goldovi. A Diamonda a Platinum k White a Blackovi.

„Honém! Udělejte společné objetí! Ve svých skupinkách!" zaječela Blue. Kanto začalo. Green, Yellow a Red se s ní obejmuli. Yellow a Blue byly uprostřed. Blue byla na pravé straně a Yellow na levé. Vedle Yellow stál Red a vedle Blue stál Green. Blue držela ruku Greenovi a Yellow. Yellow zase držela ruku Redovi.

Potom po Kantu šlo Sinnoh a Unova. Holky zase byly uprostřed. Platinum na levé a White na pravé. Vedle White byl Black a vedle Platinum byl Diamond. Platinum držela Diamonda a dávala mu pusinky. U White si zase ti dva lichotili.

Silver, Sapphire a Gold se na ně koukali. Potom si řekli, že se k nim přidaj. Takže začalo Johto a Hoenn. Sapphire byla uprostřed. Gold obmotal ruce kolem Sapphirininýho krku. Sapphire se začervenala. Potom vzala Silverovu ruku. Moc dlouho jim to takhle nevydrželo, takže se obejmuli navzájem. Smáli se a také usmívali (Silver se jenom usmíval). Vypadali jako nejlepší přátelé na světě. Jakmile to uviděla Blue tak se usmála a byla pro ně šťastná.

Potom nastal večer. Všichni udělali párty jak říkali. Yellow tancovala s Redem. Tančili pomalu. Něco si šeptali. A po chvilce se políbili. Blue tancovala s Greenem. Ona mu pořád lichotila. Jeho to strašně otravovalo tak s ní otočil a spustil ji dolů. Sklonil se k ni otřel své rty o ty její. Ona zčervenala, ale přesto nepřestala mluvit.

Diamond tancoval s Platinum. Taky tančili pomalu. Platinum měla položenou hlavu na Diamondovím ramenu. Také si říkali třeba ' _Miluji tě missy'_ a nebo _'Miluji tě Diamonde'._ White a Black byli u stolu s občerstvením. Black tam pořád řval ' _Miluji tě Prez!'_ a White mu na to odpověděla _'Taky tě miluju'._

Silver sledoval ostatní a vzdychl si. Potom si všiml nějakě dívky. Zeptal se jí na jméno a ona mu odpověděla ' _Soul'._ Zeptal se jí o tanec a ona souhlasila. Tancovali spolu a oba se červenali. Potom Soul rychle políbila Silvera. Gold a Sapphire byli pod stromem nedaleko ostatních. Povídali si a Gold se nervózně smál. Potom Sapphire začala mluvit o Blue a Greenovi. Koukala se na ně, a jakmile se otočila, dostala na přivítanou pusu. Sapphire zčervenala. Ušklebila se a skočila na Golda a začala válku.

Další den jakmile se všichni probudili tak se cítili dost unaveně. Možná to bude tím, že oslavovali až do čtyř ráno. A žili spokojený život, i když pořád mysleli na své zesnulé přátele.

* * *

Konec! Děkuji, že jste si to přečetli. A prosím zanechte review. Zkoušela jsem tam zapojit jiné páry než WildSideShipping. A _Soul_ je Kotone nebo Lyra. Já ji beru jako Soul.


End file.
